Paris
by BlueCrystal
Summary: Avalon sends Elisa, Angela, Goliath and Bronx to Paris, but why? read and find out.


Paris

Paris

Their boat pushed off from Avalon once again, hoping it would send them to Manhattan. Goliath was navigating, Elisa and Angela were talking about Demona, and Bronx was sniffing at something in the water. Finally, their little boat came out of the thick patch of fog. Elisa looked all around for the Statue of Liberty, but instead, she saw the Eiffel Tower. *Paris* she thought. *why would Avalon send us here? Oh well, I guess we'll know soon enough.* As Goliath stopped the boat under a bridge a little out of town, they saw the sun beginning to rise. 

"Well, while the three of you sleep, I'm going to do a little sightseeing." Elisa said. And just as the Gargoyles turned to stone, she was making her way into the city. 

*************************************************************************

As she walked around the city, she decided she'd go see the Eiffel Tower. On her way there, she saw the sidewalks covered with couples. 

"Hmm. The most beautiful city in the world and Goliath isn't awake to share it with me." Elisa said. She looked up at the sky. Sunset. "Where does the time go when you're not having fun." Elisa said. She rushed back to the bridge where the slept in the boat. *perfect timing* she thought. Just as she was stepping back into the boat, the Gargoyles awoke. 

"Well, did you see anything exciting, Elisa?" Angela asked. 

"Yeah," Elisa answered, with no sign of excitement in her voice. 

Angela looked confused until she saw Elisa looking form The Eiffel Tower to Goliath and back again. Angela's eyes brightened up.

"Hey guys. Listen, Avalon sent us here for a reason right? Well, you two always work so hard to figure stuff out. How about I go figure this one out and you two enjoy one night where you don't have to fry your brains trying to figure this stuff out. I can handle it." Angel said. Elisa jumped at the opportunity.

"OK!" Elisa said, with a giant smile on her face. But Goliath wasn't so sure.

"Angela, as much as I would like that, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Elisa and I could use some time off, but your younger than us and it could be dangerous." Goliath said. 

"C'mon Goliath, this may be our only chance to actually have time off." Elisa said. 

"Elisa, that would be nice, but I can't ask Angela to do something like that. Especially alone!" Goliath said. Suddenly, Angela cut in.

"You didn't ask. I offered. Besides, I **won't** be alone. I'll take Bronx with me." Angela said, winking at Elisa.

"Well, all right. I don't like it but all right." Goliath finally agreed. 

"But don't be worrying about me all night, ok?" Angela said.

'All right." Goliath said. 

Goliath found a high building, he took Elisa in his arms and jumped off the top of the building, gliding through the air towards the Eiffel Tower. As she watched Goliath glide off with Elisa, Angela called Bronx and they began searching, for who knows what.

Meanwhile, Goliath and Elisa sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Elisa leaned her head on his shoulder as he carefully put his arm around her shoulder. Nearby, Angela sat at the top of a building with Bronx by her side, watching her father and Elisa enjoy their one night off. 

*oh, why do we have to be different. This isn't fair. I love him.* Elisa thought as the two of them sat together. 

*I don't care if we're different. I love her.* Goliath thought as he held his precious Elisa in his arms. 

She felt so safe in his arms, and he would rather be no where else, than with her. Finally, Elisa broke the silence.

"Goliath," she said.

"Yes?" Goliath answered.

"That time that Puck changed us, you know, when I was a Gargoyle and when you were a human, do you ever wish that he hadn't done that?" Elisa asked.

"Never." He replied.

"Do you sometimes wish he'd do it again?" she asked.

"Sometimes. Do you?" Goliath said. 

"Yeah, I do." She answered. 

After that, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she leaned her head on his chest. 

"Goliath?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I-I-I love you." Elisa said, looking into his eyes. 

"I love you, too, Elisa." Goliath replied, returning her gaze.

Then, he leaned down and kissed her. *ok, so I was wrong. The most beautiful city in the world and Goliath is here to share it with me.* Elisa thought to herself. 

Nearby, Angels still watched them. She smiled. Then reality hit her. They were sent to Avalon for a reason. She had to figure it out. She and Bronx then searched the whole city, but didn't find anything. Dawn was approaching and she knew she had to return to the boat. She and Bronx arrived right on time, but Goliath and Elisa were still no where in sight. Then, she thought of something she hadn't before. They weren't sent to Paris to fight off bad guys. They were sent for that special night. Avalon sent them there to bring Goliath and Elisa together. 

"Goliath, the sun is about to come up. We'd better go." Elisa said.

Goliath stood up and took Elisa is his arms. She looked at him and smiled.

"My favorite way to travel." She said, giving him one more soft, sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he leapt off the building.

*************************************************************************

Back at the boat, Goliath asked Angela if she found the reason they had been sent there. 

"Oh, I found it all right." Angela replied with a smirk on her face.

"Well, what was it?" Elisa asked.

"Let's just say that Pairs **is** the most romantic city in the world!" Angela replied as she winked to Elisa. 

After that, Elisa understood.

"What do you mean?" Goliath asked.

"Don't worry about it." Elisa said, wrapping her arms around him as he draped his wings around her in a soft embrace. 

Right when she left go of him, the three Gargoyles turned to stone.

Elisa began to guide their little boat toward the mist covered waters. She would lead the boat back to Avalon and try again to find Manhattan. But to her, she didn't care where it sent them. As long as nothing took her away from Goliath. 


End file.
